Love With A Twist
by Cherryblossom7
Summary: Ron tries to make ex-girlfriend Padma jealous by making Hermione his new 'girlfriend'. Draco and Harry try to get them truely together...but sparks are flying not only between Ron and Hermione, but for other people as well.


Wowzers! I haven't written anything Harry Potter for a long,long time...well...this is a cool idea for a story...so YAY!!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

-Title: Love With A Twist-

-Rating: PG-13-

-Summery: Ron tries to make ex-girlfriend Padma jealous by making Hermione his new 'girlfriend'. Draco and Harry try to get them truely together...but sparks are flying not only between Ron and Hermione, but for other people as well.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald Weasley and Padma Patil were the school's favorite couple. He was really..well..rather stupid and cute..in a weird and dorky way. She was strong,beautiful,and independant. They were a very unlikely couple and that's why we loved them together so much.

Are you noticing the past tense?

Yes...I'm afraid all good things must come to an end.

But...the end of that relationship was the start of a fresh,new one...one that no one thought would ever happen...

Here's that story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.: Chapter One :.

"Ron...get out of the bathroom and come to dinner!" Neville yelled.

"No!"

"Oy...I gotta pee!"

"Shut up Dean! You're making me have to pee even more!"

"Whatever Seamus-I'm first!"

That's when I arrived.

"HARRY! TELL RON TO GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Dean and Seamus yelled at me simutaneously.

"Okay...okay...hold on..." I sighed. I slowly walked up to the door and knocked. I heard Ron sniffle.

"I told you to go away..."

"Why Ron...I'm your best friend...and you tell ME to go away...I'm hurt..."

"Harry? Is that you?"

"...Yeah?"

"Harry,GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!"

"Okay,okay...jeez..."

The door made a clicking sound, indicting he had unlocked it. I walked in, shut the door behind me and locked it. Groans of anguish and full bladders came from Dean and Seamus from the other side of the door. I turned around and jumped.

Ron had a red face..it was almost as red as his hair. He had raccoon eyes and he kept sniffling. His bottom lip quivered.

He had been crying.

"Ron...what's wrong?"

Tears welled up in his eyes and he threw himself at my feet.

"Ron?"

"Padbrokwitme!" He said quickly.

"What?"

"Padbrokwime!"

"Ron-slow down,you're running your words together."

"Padma-" breath "broke-" breath "up-" breath "with-" breath "ME!"

"Oh my god...Ron...I'm so sorry!" I said to him, handing him a kleenex.

"Not as sorry as I am," he said,taking it. He wiped his nose and said, "You know Harry...you're so famous and handsome and brave and I'm just a worthless sidekick. A righthand man. Aw shit,I ain't even that. I'm just...I'm just..." His crying had stopped during this...but it came back-this time worse than ever.

"Ron..this is just a break-up. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"But..but...I loved her!" He said, completely congested.

"Ron,dry your stupid tears, wash that damn face of yours, and get your butt down there and eat dinner!"

"..Yes sir..." Ron stood up and sniffed.

---A Few Minutes Later---

Ron and I were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, Ron hanging his head low. Everything was completely silent. Hermione jogged up to us, Draco tagging along.

"Where were you too?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"In the bathroom," I answered.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Come on,let's go to dinner!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. He turned bright red.

I walked past Draco, who still had his eyebrow quirked.

"The bathroom,eh?"

I stopped and looked at him, he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Pervert..." I said as I walked on.

"What?" He asked innocently as he walked after me. "What did I do?"

We entered the Great Hall, and everyone fell silent. Either it was because they still wewn't used to Draco being our friend, or it was because new had already gotten around that the school's favorite couple hit Splitsville. Draco turned to us, nodded, and walked to the Slytherin table. Ron, Hermione, and I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Stares followed us. Hermione looked around at all the eyes watching us.

"What the hell are you staring at?!"

The silence broke. Everyone quickly went back to eating and chatting with their friends.

I reached for a chicken leg. I noticed Ron was off in his own little world, so I took the drumstick and waved it in front of Ron's face.

"RON! Hello! Come back to Earth!"

"Huh? What?" He said, his gaze not leaving the end of the Ravenclaw table. I followed his stare, and found her. Talking and laughing and sitting with some guy.

Padma.

I then looked at the one who was staring at her. Tears were in his eyes again.

"Oy! Ron, get over it!" I said, taking a bit of chicken. Hermione gave me a weird look. I pointed to a sad/anger looking Ron, then a happy looking Padma, and made a ripping noise. She gasped.

"Shut up,Harry! You don't know what it's like! You can get any girl you want! I can't even get one that liked me at some point! I might as well be gay..." Ron said to me, sighing.

"Ron, don't say that! Your chance in love will come!" Hermione said.

" 'Mione...you're such a hopeless romantic..." Ron said.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Yes...you are."

"No! I am not! I am NOT a hopeless romantic!"

"Stop fighting you two! I swear...you guys fight like an old married couple!"

I knew it then, when they both turned crimson, that the perfect couple was in front of us all along...and it wasn't Ron and Padma.

Now...how do I get them together?

"Hey, Ron! Padma's staring over here!" Seamus yelled.

Ron grinned and looked at the Ravenclaw table. So did I. Sure enough, Padma was looking in our direction. She smiled as someone next to her whispered something at her.

"She still wants me."

Hermione and I looked at Ron, our jaws dropped.

"What?!" Hermione said suprised.

"You heard me. Padma still wants me."

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Um..Ron...if she still wanted you, why did she break up with you?" I asked.

"Who knows? Girls are weird. They love you one minute, hate you the next," he shook his head.

"We do not! If girls love someone, they stay loving someone!" Hermione slammed her hand on the table.

"Whatever," Ron waved his hand at her, indicating for her to calm down. "All I know is that she probably didn't 'love' me at the time, broke up with me, and is now reliezing what a horrible mistake she made...well...it wasn't a mistake, because I'll taker her back!"

"Right, whatever..." I rolled my eyes, taking my last bite of chicken before we were dismissed from dinner to go back to our common rooms.

We met up with Draco outside the Great Hall and stood there talking for a while, when Padma and her friends walked by. She looked in our direction, smiled, waved flirtatiously, and winked seductively as she passed.

"Told you," Ron said smugly.

"Told me what?" Draco asked.

Ron looked from me to Hermione. "I'm going in...wish me luck." We nodded.

"Told me what?!" Draco yelled at Ron.

"I'll be right back," Ron said as he casually walked toward Padma's group.

"Told me WHAT?!" Draco asked, frustrated.

"Ron and Padma broke up and now Ron thinks Padma wants him back." I explained.

"You're kidding me?!" He busted out laughing. "I've gotta watch this!" He ran to catch up with Ron, Hermione and I followed.

"Hey Padma," Ron said coolly.

Padma's face fell.

"Oh, hey Ron," She gave him a small smile.

There was an awkward silence. Draco coughed and nudged Ron with his shoulder.

"Um..how would you like to-" Ron began, but Padma interrupted him.

"Sorry Ron, I know what you're going to ask me. I'm not interested anymore, I thought you knew that."

"But, you...you were just...looking and stuff..." Ron was really confused.

"I wasn't looking at you any of those times, I was looking at him," She pointed in me and Draco's direction.

"Huh? Draco?" He asked her.

Padma rolled her eyes. "No, dumbass, Harry!"

Suddenly, it felt like ten thousand bricks were dropped on my shoulders. I looked at Ron. He looked at me with his mouth open. He closed his mouth, and gulped, at the same time wincing -as though it burned to swallow.

"H-H-H-H-Harry?" He asked shakily.

She nodded, looked at me, and smiled.

"Sorry, Padma, I'm not interested." I said quickly. Her face fell again.

"Oh, okay then, see ya." She gave a small smile, waved, and walked off with her group of friends.

Ron gulped again and walked quickly away towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione already was following, and I was start to.

"Wait!" Draco called to us. "What about me?"

I stopped walking, turned around and called to him, "Meet me by the library at 10:00, ok?"

"Ooh, Harry want a little hanky panky?" He walked up to me sexily and slapped my butt.

"What did I tell you about that?" I sighed.

"Sorry. Okay, 10:00 then. See ya!" Draco waved and walked off in the other direction.

I ran down to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was there, waiting. 

"He ran upstairs to the boys' dormitory," She said. "Go talk to him."

I nodded and walked slowly up the stairs. I knew I was going to find a crying, depressed Ron lying on his four poster bed with a pillow over his head and a ripped up picture of either me and him, or him and Padma.

I came to the door, and lightly pushed it open. I walked into the room, and there lay a crying, depressed Ron lying on his four poster bed with a pillow over his head. No picture though.

"Ron, it's okay. Padma's just...um...using me as a buffer to get over you!"

"Pfft...yeah right...." came his muffled, stuffed up voice from underneath the pillow.

"Like I'd have any interest in Padma," I said to him. The pillow was slowly dragged off his face, his red eyes leered at me.

"What's wrong with Padma?" He hissed.

"Uh...nothing..." I said.

"Yeah....that's what I thought," he pulled the pillow back on his face.

I sighed. This wasn't helping any. I turned around and starting walking toward the door.

"I'm gonna get even with that bitch," Ron said viciously.

"What?"

"You heard me. That bitch is gonna get it. She won't even know what hit her," He chuckled menancingly.

I gulped. Ron was starting to scare me.

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"I'll make her jealous. She still wants me." He explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"You still think that? Even after what happened after dinner?" I asked.

"She wanted to make me look like a fool. She wanted to make me jealous so I'd want her even more. And it did. But not any more. I'm taking this damn matter into my own hands. I'm not gonna be made a fool of Harry, she is." Ron said.

"Ron, this is an overreaction. It's just a break-up." I shook my head.

"No...it's much more than that. The night before, she told me she was in love with me. I mean, come on Harry, it's not everyday a guy like me has a beautiful girl like Padma tell him she's in love with him. Me, being the fool I am, told her the truth... that I was in love with her also... that I loved her so much that it wasn't even funny... I spilled my heart out to her Harry... I've never done that with anyone... she told me that she heoped we stayed together for a long time. Then, lo and behold, the next day she breaks it off with me. Harry, I don't understand."

I decided to make an attempt at humor.

"Well... you said yourself that girls were weird... they love you one minute and TA DA! hate you the next!" I smiled.

Ron's eyes came from above the pillow and leered at me again. "Were you _trying_ to be funny?"

I gulped.

"N-No."

"Good."

"Well, what's with this plan of jealousy? What're you going to do exactly?"

"What am I going to do, you ask? I'm going to find a girl who will make Padma think, "Why wouls SHE go out with HIM?!" Jealousy would drive her to insanity. She'd admit to me she wants me back, then I'll laugh in her face... and make her look like a fool."

I couldn't believe that this was coming from Ron.

"Who is this girl-who's-supposed-to-make-Padma-jealous?" I asked.

"I don't know yet... I want it to be someone beautiful, charming, brave, smart... someone like-"

"Hey! What are you guys doing up there? Come down here and keep me company!" Hermione's voice came from downstairs.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered.

"Hermione?!" I questioned.

"Hermione!" Ron said, obviously sure of himself.

"Okay... whatever.." I shrugged as we made our way down the stairs.

"Okay, Hermione, we're here," I said to her.

"Finally..." she sighed.

Ron got a boyish grin on his face, went over to Hermione, and grabbed her hands.

" 'Mione?"

"What?"

"Will you do me an itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny favor?"

"Ron," she said in a motherly tone. "I am NOT doing your Potions homework for you again if that's what you're asking."

"NO! That's not it at all! Why, Hermione, I'm hurt. Why think I only want you as the person who does my homework?" He said with mock hurt.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Will you pretend to go out with me to make Padma jealous?" He said quickly, then added a broad grin.

Hermione was stunned. "What?!"

He sighed. "I said Will. You. Pretend-"

"I know what you said, Ron. I'm just wondering why you're asking me this."

"To make Padma jealous!" He said with a grin on his face.

"I understand that. Why do you want to make Padma jealous?"

"It's a long story... but trust me, I have good reasons. Ask Harry."

He nodded toward me.

Hermione looked at me and I nodded. She looked back at Ron.

"Well, I don't know..." Hermione started, biting her bottom lip. It was her nervous habit.

Ron took his hands from hers and clasped them together.

"PLEASE!!! 'Mione... you HAVE to do this for me!!!!"

"Okay... I'll do it!" She sighed.

"YAY!" Ron leapt up into the air. "Thank you so so SO much!"

"Well," she pointed her finger at him. "You owe me BIG time, Ronald Weasley."

"Alright," Ron said, all smiles.

"Well, I'm going to bed you two. Good night," Hermione said to us.

Ron held out his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're my 'girlfriend' now. You have to hug and kiss me goodnight."

"I'll hug you but I refuse to kiss you. Cheek MAYBE! But not on the lips. I want my first kiss to be with someone I truly love THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She said sternly as she hugged him.

"Like I said, Hopeless romantic. But, whatever, 'night 'Mione." And with that he walked upstairs to the boy's dorm.

"'Night." She called to him as she walked upstairs to the girl's dorm.

"Hermione, wait," I called.

"What?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Are you... Are you really going to do this?"

She gave a little smile. "Yes. I mean, I don't see why not... It should be lots of fun. Well, 'night Harry." She walked into the girl's dorm.

" 'Night," I whispered and ran upstairs to my dorm, where I had to create a plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!!


End file.
